Mobile email/contact/calendar devices, such as “smartphones,” wireless-enabled mobile devices, etc., (collectively referred to as “mobile devices”) are a convenient way for people to stay connected when traveling, in meetings and on the road. Email, contacts and calendar entries are cached on the mobile device and synced with a server via a wireless connection. Users can send and receive email, update contacts and add or changes calendar appointments, which updates are stored on the server. However, mobile devices have several limitations. The limited keyboard and display make it difficult to compose large emails or other documents.